Winlist
As of Updated: Thursday, October 11 KOLA *Cruise A-Way Friday: ' *Friday At Work Freebie: ' *10/05 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: CRUISE *10/08 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: MASQUERADE ---- *'KOLA's Cruise-A-Way Friday ' Ends: 10/11/2018 5:01 PM PT *'Win a PlayStation Vita! ' Ends: 10/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *$3,000 Room Renovation Sweepstakes Ends: 10/15/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Athena Wearable Safety GPS Pendant! ' Ends: 10/15/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4! ' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! ' Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT KCAL *Daily Bonus Code: PIZZA *10/11 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: BLINK-182 ---- *'Win a PlayStation Vita!' 10/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Lagunitas Beer Circus Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *Queen Mary Dark Harbor 4 Pack Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *pair of tickets to experience the horrifying 17th Door: Crybaby Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *A Copy of Ann Wilson Immortal CD Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *'$3,000 Room Renovation Sweepstakes' Ends: 10/15/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Athena Wearable Safety GPS Pendant!' 10/15/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4! ' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *Generation Axe Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *Spike & Mike's Sick & Twisted Festival of Animation Fox Performing Arts Center November 2nd. Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Trans Siberian Orchestra Citizens Business Bank Arena December 1st at 3:30pm and 7:30pm Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' KLOS Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 ---- *'Win a PlayStation Vita! ' Ends: 10/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$3,000 Room Renovation Sweepstakes' Ends: 10/15/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Athena Wearable Safety GPS Pendant! ' Ends: 10/15/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4! ' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker! Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! ' Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! ' Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT Go Country trivia games survey refer a frend *Secret Password: FAULT ---- *'Win a PlayStation Vita!' Ends: 10/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *$3,000 Room Renovation Sweepstakes Ends: 10/15/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Athena Wearable Safety GPS Pendant!' Ends: 10/15/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System!' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4!' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker!' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker!' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill!' Ends: 11/2/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam!' Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT TRIVIA Blockbuster Kevin Hart Which comedian did the voice of George in the movie "Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie"? Bookworm The Rising Sea What book is about a scientific team searches for the threat causing sea levels to rise at an alarming rate? Classic Rock The Blue Velvets What was Creedence Clearwater Revival's original name? Get Your Game On United Nations Space Alliance What is the UNSA in "Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare"? Healthy Knowledge Hallux What is another name for the big toe? Sports Trivia One Team How many team lost over 100 games in 2016? Superhero Trivia Wonder Woman Which 2017 DC Comics superhero blockbuster stars Gal Gadot as Diana, princess of the Amazons? TV Trivia Miami In what city is the show "Ballers" set? iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 Friday ?rotating the Thursday list up one - wiz predicts? 3 'Cash' (stooopid Newfies early) 4 'Luck' (early eastern) 5 'Money' (early central) 6 'Win' (early mountain) 7 'Bank' 8 'Bills' 9 'Cash' 10 'Luck' 11 'Money' 12 'Win' 1 'Bank' 2 'Bills' 3 'Cash' 4 'Luck' 5 'Money' 6 'Win' Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords within brackets of three appostrophes - ‘’’BOLD’’’ A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)